


taking care of babies.

by serenity (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 12:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12771411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/serenity
Summary: “first of all, i can’t believe i want to have children. second of all, i can’t believe i want to have children with you.”





	taking care of babies.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThisLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisLove/gifts).



> OK I WAS SUPPOSED TO WRITE A BINWOO and write another chapter for my superhero AU bUT I'M HERE WRITING A MYUNGJIN BECAUSE I WAS RANDOMLY GENERATING FLUFF PLOTS ON A TUMBLR.
> 
> my first myungjin ever and i'm so proud because the result is so cute THEY'RE SOFTIES
> 
> i'm a mess but i hope you enjoy~

Jinwoo liked it when his boyfriend came up with crazy ideas about something totally random, and he did not think any idea could outdo the other just to find out he was wrong in the end. Kim Myungjun could be extremely unpredictable on any subject, even for college-related things, and he just did not care at all. After all, Jinwoo liked this fun side of his boyfriend; it was funny when he came up with something like _“let's go for a walk with dogs!”_ and when Jinwoo asked what the cause was, Myungjun would only respond _“they are_ dogs _, do you need a reason?”_

Something similar to the situation mentioned is happening at the moment, by the way. The two are in the living room of Jinwoo's apartment doing assignments for college – which must be delivered the following week, must remember – when Myungjun suddenly lets out a strange sound and picks up where he was, picking up his phone from the bookshelf.

“What are you doing?” the younger one between the two asked, staring at his bouncing boyfriend and with a smile brighter as the sun as he sat beside him.

“I remembered that I marked something for both of us to do today!” and rubbed his nose against Jinwoo's face, an affectionate gesture he always did when he wanted to convince him of something, “it will be cool, I promise,” but when he said that, the other looked at him suspiciously, frowning.

“What are we going to do, then? Can you tell me?” lazily he wrapped his arms around his waist, leaning his head against his shoulder to hear him better and just be as sweet as ever.

“Let's be babysitters of beautiful babies!” he blurted out then, as if it were nothing and as if they were going to do the easiest thing in the world.

“Ok, what?” he hoped the shock in his voice and expression showed to Myungjun that his idea was just absurd.

“You have heard it right; we are going to take care of my cousin’s daughter. She’s the cutest baby you will ever see, Jinjin,” then the little bastard pouted cutely, clinging onto him to make him accept it.

Don’t need to say that it worked.

“Right- We are going to be babysitters for today…” Jinwoo kind of regretted saying that, but the loud squeak he did – even though it hurts the ears – plus the kiss he received on his cheek compensated everything.

**[…]**

“…and then you have to feed her around after five in the afternoon, so after that you can let her free to do anything she wants until nighttime comes. Then, just tell her a story and put her to bed,” Myungjun’s cousin smiled softly to them, her daughter resting on her lap, probably a four year old toddler.

The couple beamed at the mother, saying that it would be a pleasure to take care of the little Hyejeong. They said their goodbyes and then they were all alone with the girl and in a different house from theirs.

“So, Hyejeongie,” Myungjun was the first to approach her, bending down to be the same height as the kid as she was seated at the sofa, “we are going to have fun today, right?” and he grinned at the girl, which caused her to smile back at him and nod her head.

Jinwoo's gaze softened at the sight of his boyfriend talking in an incredibly lovely way with the little girl, ignoring the fact that he had panicked earlier because Myungjun said she was a baby, and he believed she was a real baby, but he had forgotten that for the eldest any child was a baby. He continued to watch the two of them talking, Hyejeong mistaking a few words unwillingly and stumbling here and there in sentences, while Myungjun helped her to appropriate her language and laughed at the same time.

Jinwoo's heart warmed so much that he wished he had a family with Myungjun. He wanted to have that scene of him taking care of children every day, he wanted to have to get home after a tiring day at work and hear his children's voice calling him excitedly, next to _Kim Myungjun's_ voice telling them to make less noise and to not jump on their father's back. He wished he were lying in bed with Myungjun in _their_ room, and that in the middle of the night the children frightened by some nightmare would sleep with them. He wanted to spend the end of his days beside Myungjun and take his last breath, thinking _“yes, I built a beautiful family with the most beautiful man in the whole world,”_ and take great pride in the life he had.

“Jinwoo? Is everything alright?” his boyfriend’s soothing voice called him and he looked at a Myungjun with a small Hyejeong on his arms, the girl playing with his hair.

The younger man grinned, “yes, everything’s fine,” then he approached both of them and hugged Myungjun, consequently embracing the toddler in the process too, “let’s give her food and then we’re going to play.”

Myungjun looked at him with a concerned gaze, though he didn’t protest and just expressed tenderness as they walked to the kitchen like a real family.

**[…]**

When the couple arrived home, they collapsed on the couch so tired they were for playing with Hyejeong all day. The girl had an energy that did not seem to stop until it was time for her to sleep and the child gradually drained. Myungjun honestly did not want it to end; he wanted to keep playing with her forever, because he had loved spending a whole day having fun with her and Jinwoo, and the last one quoted thought it was very cute when his boyfriend and him had to leave.

_Hyejeong was already lying on her bed in her bunny pajamas, yawning all the time because she was exhausted. Myungjun was sitting on the end of the bed caressing her hair, smiling so beautifully, he had been so enchanted with her. Jinwoo also could not contain the happiness of seeing it all happen; it was a little surreal because it was so overwhelming to see his boyfriend like that._

_The child was almost falling asleep and the two were about to get up and let her rest when she suddenly grabbed the sleeve of Myungjun's sweater and pulled him closer._

_“You're going to play with me again, aren’t you?” She whispered before finally falling asleep. And it would be blasphemous to say that Myungjun started crying after Hyejeong said that._

Jinwoo started combing his boyfriend’s bangs, his eyes were closed and his eyelashes were resting on his cheeks, he looked astonishingly fascinating like this, it made him want to kiss him nonstop and cuddle him. He snorted, stopping with the display of affection, which made Myungjun open his eyes and stare.

“What were your thoughts of today?” Jinwoo blurted out, receiving an amusing smile from the older man. He did not need to answer at all because he already knew he enjoyed it a lot, maybe more than he expected. Myungjun answered anyways.

“First of all, I can’t believe I want to have children. Second of all, I can’t believe i want to have children with _you_ ,” ending his sentence with a quick peck on Jinwoo’s mouth, grinning proudly at him.

“Well, I feel the same,” then he started a _real_ kiss because he needed to feel his loved sunshine after the most pleasing thing he has said.

Don’t need to tell you that they started planning out their future after a making out session because you already know that.

**Author's Note:**

> they're dork boyfriends and i love them a lot, period
> 
> any mistakes, pls tell me!
> 
> OKAY NOW I'M GOING TO FINISH MY BINWOO AND LET ME CRY FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE
> 
> hmu @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonhyulk) if you actually want to kill me for writing this.


End file.
